Evaluating Flash
by infernal91
Summary: "Divided We Fall" with an emphasis on Wally after his exit from the Speedforce.
1. Chapter 1

**-Washington D.C.-**

"I can't go that fast again, if I do I may never come back," said the Flash in the arms of Hawkgirl.

"You need medical attention," said Superman. "J'onn what is the status of the Watchtower?"

"Power is still down something occurred during the reboot cycle," replied J'onn.

"Where will we take him?" questioned Wonder Woman.

Off to the side Batman is on his comm-link. "Oracle."

"Hey B, what do you need?"

"Access file JL-FSFE and execute the commands. Batman out."

Batman strides over to the Flash while pressing a button on his utility belt.

"Flash listen to me and listen good. You are coming with me to the Cave and as of now you are not to use your powers in any way. Is this understood?"

"Yeah, okay," replied the Flash.

"Superman I need you to grab some food for Flash immediately. The rest of you work on damage control and getting the Watchtower online."

Superman zooms off and Hawkgirl protests, "No, I'm coming with him."

"Follow the Batwing," said Batman as it descends from the sky landing next to the Javelin.

"Batman, would you like assistance in ascertaining the wellness of Flash?" questioned J'onn.

"I can manage but you may come to the Cave later." Batman supports Flash's frame on his own leading him to the Batwing.

"Here's some food," says Superman holding a pizza.

"Flash you need energy, eat this but at a normal pace," says Batman.

"Okay."

Batman gently straps Flash into the passenger seat and takes off with Hawkgirl following alongside.

"We should head to the Watchtower and get it online. We can all visit Flash afterwards," says Superman.

"Agreed," said the remaining three.

**-Gotham City-**

The batwing lands in the Cave. Alfred is waiting patiently with a tray of food.

"Good Evening Master Bruce, Master Wally, Miss Shayera."

"Evening Alfred. Preparations complete?" Bruce questions after pulling down his cowl.

"Quite so sir. Here is Master Wally's meal. The rest of this evening's meals will arrive in half an hour from a caterer due to the urgency."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Miss Shayera, would you like to refresh yourself before dinner?"

"That would be great Alfred."

"Of course if you will follow me." Alfred and Shayera climb the staircase into the Manor.

"So Bats what am I going to do?"

"You will eat this and then we will run tests."

**-Bludhaven-**

Nightwing is breaking up a group of armed gasoline siphoners when his communicator goes off. "Oracle to Nightwing."

"Hey Oracle, what's up?"

"Wally is being treated in the Cave for speedforce vortex issues."

"I'll be heading there soon, think you can get the Batboat to remotely make a stop near the harbor."

"Will do Former Boy Wonder. Oracle out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Batcave**

"I'm done. That was delicious and agonizing, why can't I eat like usual?" questioned Wally.

"Your molecular structure was stressed during your exit from the vortex. These tests will ensure their stabilization and only after will I clear you to use your powers," replied Bruce.

"Is there more food?"

"Yes," said Bruce and added, "which you will get after the testing is over."

"Aw c'mon Bruce like you said I need energy right now."

"The tests Wally, now."

"Okay, okay."

"Change into these and go lay in the scanner bed."

Wally changed as slowly as he could manage then walked over to the bed and laid down. A bed would be an understatement it wasn't comfortable at all just a little soft padding underneath with leads protruding out making it even more uncomfortable.

Bruce pulled open a compartment at the back of the bed pulling out more leads affixing them to Wally's brain, heart, lungs, nerve plexuses and other various areas to be monitored. He then walked over to the computer.

"Start analysis, display results on left screen." Turning to Wally he added, "Try not to move often it will take some time."

"Okay but can I have a T.V. or something?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Extra brain stimulation will skew results."

"What are you doing?"

"Going on patrol."

"Oh, is Dick on patrol."

"In Bludhaven?"

"Okay, so who's on patrol here?"

"Robin and Batgirl."

"Who's Batgirl?"

"Wally, I'm working. Be quiet."

"Fine, but I'm sooo bored." Pause. "This is why you should have given me something to do."

Silence reigns in the cave with the slight sounds of Bruce typing and occasional sounds of nature. A few minutes later Shayera comes down to the cave with Alfred following behind.

"Hey Shay, Bruce is killing me!"

"Is he now?" replied Shayera.

"Yeah, I'm dying of boredom."

Bruce interrupts them. "Alfred, I'm going on patrol."

"When will you be back, sir?"

"An hour, the test should finish around that time if I am late bring Wally another meal."

"Of course, sir."

Turning to Wally, Bruce adds, "After the test you can rest."

Turning to Shayera, he adds, "You can stay with him. No extra brain stimuli."

Pulling the cowl over his face Batman walks to the equipment lockers pulls put a new utility belt and strides to the waiting Batmobile pealing out towards Gotham.

"That car is so awesome. Can I drive it Alfred?"

"Impossible, Master Wally. He is the only one that has driven the vehicle from its inception." replied Alfred climbing up the staircase.

**Watchtower Orbit**

The Javelin with the founding members neared the Watchtower allowing them to see the extensive damage to the outer hull.

"We need to find a solution to handle this before landing. The other members would be looking to us for guidance," said J'onn.

"I think we should decommission the Watchtower. Damage is too extensive. Repairs would be too costly," said Superman.

"I will take all civilian staff down." said Green Lantern.

"The Javelins can be piloted by league members." added Wonder Woman.

"I will contact Batman to discuss specifics."

**Meanwhile in the Watchtower.**

"Hey guys, a Javelin is approaching," said a league member.

"Supergirl, Steel open the hangar bay doors," said Mr. Terrific.

"On it," said Supergirl quickly flying Steel in her arms towards the hangar.

Upon entering the main operations room, Wonder Woman went to business right away. "Due to recent events and the damage to the Watchtower all civilian staff are to return home to safety. Consider it a long vacation. Report to Green Lantern immediately."

Superman then took over "As for the rest of you strip the Watchtower bare. All critical and necessary supplies are to be loaded into all the Javelins."

J'onn was holding a telepathic conversation with Batman.

_"Batman."_

_"Yes, J'onn."_

_"The Watchtower is heavily damaged. Repairs would be too costly. We are evacuating all civilian staff and loading supplies into the Javelins. I am considering a Watchtower reentry which requires a secure location."_

_"For reentry have all powered flyer members in space suits. They will act as resistance to the thrusters preventing atmospheric heating. Do you have an estimated time for the loading of supplies?"_

_"Four hours at the least."_

_"Make it faster. Have Superman and Lantern pull all their weight. I will get back to you with a secure location."_

_"Very well."_

_"And J'onn, remember you have a room in the Manor waiting."_

_"Thank you, Bruce."_

_"No thanks necessary. Batman out."_

Batman addresses the batmobile. "Computer send message to Oracle. "Urgent. Find a property capable of housing the Watchtower and Javelins."

**Bludhaven**

"Oracle."

"Nightwing."

"Where's the batboat?"

"One second."

The submerged batboat rose to the surface near Nightwing. Jumping in he deactivates autopilot. "Will you be visiting?"

"After their patrol is over. I'm busy. Oracle out."

**Gotham City**

Batman is sitting on a gargoyle in Old Gotham when he hears two people slowly trying to sneak up on him.

"I know you are there."

"Did we do better?" asked Batgirl.

"A little."

"Yes!" exclaimed Batgirl.

"Report."

"Four robberies, seven muggings, one dock smuggling operation," replied Robin.

"Somewhat the same but no gang operation," added Batgirl.

"Go to Oracle and type up your reports it's getting late."

The two heroes grappled off.

"Batman."

"Batman here."

"I have a location sent the data to the batmobile computer."

"Good, is Nightwing headed home?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm wrapping up patrol anything I need to know?"

"None so far B."

"Robin and Batgirl are heading for you. Batman out."

Batman heads to the batmobile and looks over the data before contacting J'onn.

_"J'onn"_

_"Yes, Batman."_

_"I have a location transmitting coordinates."_

_"Received successfully. We will begin operations immediately. Should I expect you at the site?"_

_"Yes begin sending the Javelins spaced apart. The Watchtower will be enough attention itself. Give the members piloting clear instructions to wait onsite until I arrive, I will be delayed."_

_"Understood_."

**Batcave**

"Master Wally, your meal."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"When's Bruce going to be back?"

"I cannot say. It is a variable time."

The distinct sound of the Batmobile could be heard rumbling through the cave. It comes to a stop at the turnaround. Batman leaps out heading for the equipment lockers. The current belt and the one used during the League mission are restocked and replaced. He then stalks to the computer, pulls up a document and begins typing his report for the evening.

"He is too organized." says Shayera.

"Yeah all of them are," replies Wally.

"All of them?"

"Yeah, the Batfamily, Nightwing, Oracle, Robin, Batgirl. They all work together and were trained by him."

"Batfamily. Did you make that up?"

"Yeah isn't it cool! Dick came up with the rest."

"Who?"

"Nightwing, Dick Grayson, my best friend."

"Okay, where did you guys meet?"

"In college."

Bruce interrupts, "The report is good, your molecular structure isn't as stressed as it was when the test began meaning you are stabilizing."

"Cool. Can I do things normally now?"

"No, there is one more test to accurately determine your speed thresholds. Come with me."

Bruce, Wally and Shayera walk to a darkened corner of the cave where Bruce turns on a light. In the space are various specialty machines and a medical bay.

"What's all this?" questioned Shayera.

"In case of the Watchtower resources being inaccessible I set up my own as a contingency."

"How long have you had these?"

Batman ignores the question and continues, "Wally get on the treadmill. I am going to be at the computer analyzing the test. I will give you commands and you will follow them. The basic thing is follow the speed the treadmill runs at. Understood?"

"Yeah just one question. How did you know?"

"From Nightwing, we worked on a way to analyze and prevent the predicament from happening to you."

"Oh."

Bruce leaves heading for the computer.

"Wally, what's this predicament?" questions Shayera.

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Wally, I'm starting the treadmill," comes Bruce's voice from the console.

"Okay, I'm ready," replies Wally.

Bruce sets the treadmill at a walking pace and steadily increases it to a powerwalk.

"This is so slow. Make it faster."

"It will keep increasing slowly. Be patient."

Bruce puts the treadmill on a slow ascension in speed. He then pulls up Waynetech satellite footage to monitor condition on the Watchtower.

"How long will this last?" questions Shayera.

"Half an hour," comes Bruce's terse reply.

"Start talking Wally," demands Shayera.

"Okay I'll give you the fast version. I wasn't the Flash all the time you know. My uncle was the Flash before me. He also went too fast that the Speedforce vortex would have gotten him but it didn't. My Aunt Iris made him retire. It didn't matter much because he died of cardiac arrest a couple months later. I took up the mantle later because I had the powers and wanted to use them to help people."

"I'm sorry," said Shayera.

"It's okay don't worry about it. The reason Bruce knows about it is because this sorta happened before when I was in college. Dick was my roommate and we became friends. Weeks later during a car crash a black figure was saving the victims. That's when I met Nightwing. We would run into each other some nights in Keystone and it sorta happened one time when we were busting a bunch of organized bank robbers. I ran too fast and my body was cackling because of the energy. Nightwing being his usual 'I need to know everything self' asked me all about the going too fast thing. Then I guess he and Bruce made this stuff. I had no idea Dick was Nightwing though until Brue revealed his identity during the invasion. Batman and Nightwing. Bruce and Dick," finished Wally.

"Amazing deduction Sherlock you knew him both in and out of the suit and had no idea they were the same person."

"Hey I'm not a detective like you two. I'm a forensic scientist who works with chemicals and do my detective thing there."

"Why didn't you ever tell me what you did?"

"It wasn't important."

"It is to me."

The treadmill's set speed reached the level of an Olympic sprinter. Wally showed no signs of tiredness. The speed increased exponentially from that point. Wally again was keeping up easily. Suddenly the treadmill slowed to a stop.

"That's all Wally. Go up to the manor and eat we will run the tests again in two days. Rest and still no powers."

"Bruce you're killing me with the no powers thing."

"Listen to him Wally. It's for your own good," said Shayera.

Wally and Shayera ascend the staircase to the manor above and enter the kitchen. Alfred is busy checking the ovens and stoves before spotting the two.

"Master Wally and Miss Shayera if you will follow me to the main dining hall."

The two wordlessly follow the distinguished gentleman's gentleman into the main dining hall. Wally's mouth dropped open upon seeing the multiple platters of food stretching from one end of the fifty-foot table to the other end.

"Alfred, this is too much food!" exclaimed Shayera.

"Not quite, Miss. I presume Master Wally will finish it all in due time. I suggest you take a plateful first."

"It's alright, Alfred. I'll eat when the others arrive."

Alfred suddenly finds himself in a bear-hug. "I love you, Alfred and I love your food too. Thank you so much."

"Of course, Master Wally but this was catered due to the urgency. The rest of your meals will be my cooking."

"I can't wait Alfred."

"Sir if you could you release me, I need to go back in the kitchen."

Wally quickly releases Alfred. "Sorry."

"No worries, sir. Enjoy your meal." Alfred walks to the kitchen.

Wally takes no delay in pulling a large platter towards him and begins eating.

"You sure you can eat all of this?"

"Yeah super high metabolism and all that. This will be a breeze."

"If you say so," says Shayera.

**Meanwhile in the Batcave**

Batman gets in the batmobile and heads towards the abandoned property that not coincidentally was a large Wayne Aerospace plant and runway system on the outskirts of northern Gotham. The place had been under lock and key because of a newer facility built on the outskirts of western Gotham. Batman reaches for his commlink.

"Batman to J'onn"

"Yes Batman."

"I am heading to the site. Have all the Javelins departed?"

"They have and will be arriving to the site in seven minute intervals."

"Good. Are all powered flyers suited up?

"They will be in two minutes. I will be piloting the Watchtower."

"Notify me when you begin reentry I will be monitoring the operation as well."

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you read Chapter 2 prior to 3/7. Please read it again. It went through a major rewriting. Chapter 3 is short for now but it will also go through a major rewriting and will be fully up by 3/10. Reviews are appreciated. This is my first story and any feedback is welcome.

**Clocktower**

"Come on, Barb. Let's head over to the manor, you can work in the cave," said Tim.

"Yeah and we can get food," added Stephanie.

Barbara just kept her attention on the monitor in front of her trying to ignore the two teens, "Go shower and change out of your suits then we will leave."

**Batcave**

The batboat emerges from the still water coming to rest at the lower level of the cave. Nightwing flips out ascending to the main level heading to the equipment lockers placing the equipment in their places, stripping his suit placing it in the storage vault before heading towards the showers. Dick Grayson emerges clad in a t-shirt and jeans coming face to face with Alfred.

"Is your clothing satisfactory, Master Dick?"

"Always Alfred. Where's Wally?"

"Dining in the main dining hall."

"I better get there before he finishes everything."

"Not to worry sir, I am preparing another banquet for our guest and other guests to come."

"Other guests Alfie?"

"I presume Master Bruce's colleagues will be arriving with him."

"Thanks for the heads up Alfred," says Dick before bounding up the stairs towards the main dining hall.

Dick peers into the hall to see empty plates along the entire length of the table with a happily eating speedster and an astonished Thanagarian.

"Hey Wally!" exclaims Dick.

"Dick. Finally you showed up," Wally looks at the last plate and adds, "See there are no plates left for you."

"Don't worry about it. Alfred's making more food for us."

Dick introduces himself to Shayera, "Hi, I'm Dick."

"Shayera."

"I know it's nice to actually meet you though."

"I would say likewise but Wally just told me about you earlier."

"Did he now?" Dick directed his gaze at Wally.

"Sorry it slipped downstairs when Bruce was talking about the speed thing."

"Well its not like it matters since she has visited the cave and manor before but still you have to remember how much more important it is for us."

"Yeah I know sorry."

"What exactly is he sorry for?" questions Shayera.

"Associating my real name with my street name."

"What?"

"Secret identities Shay since they are public figures it makes it even more important for them to be secret."

"Good you remember the lecture he gave you."

"Shut up Dick."

"Sirs and Madam if you would follow me to the usual dining area," chimes Alfred.

**Watchtower**

J'onn had initially planned to begin a slow controlled descent of the Watchtower by activating the engines. It would take delicate piloting to effectively land the Watchtower intact. Due to the small time table given, J'onn had to accelerate the process.

He put the engines on full power to enter the atmosphere. Once entry was established the power to the engines would be reversed to combat gravitational pull to a controlled level. Batman had all powered flyers: Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Dr. Light, Dr. Fate, Supergirl, and Booster Gold wear space suits so they could also combat the gravitational pull should the engines not be enough. So far J'onn could see that Batman's plan was working out well and calculated that they would finish the task within an hour.

**Abandoned Property**

Justice League members that arrived with the Javelins are waiting for the Dark Knight.

"So when's Batman going to get here?"

"I guess when he wants to."

"Okay so when do you think he will want to get here?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I just thought you would know."

"He's here," mentioned a league member.

The batmobile pealed into the parking lot with Batman leaping out before it came to a stop.

"I want all of you to lock the Javelins with the code SWJ342. Zatanna and Etrigan up magical boundaries around the perimeter," said Batman and added after they finished, "now sit tight the Watchtower will be here soon."

Minutes later the large bulk of the Watchtower could be seen slowly getting larger and closer. They had done it. The Watchtower had successfully landed with no extra damage.

"A couple of them will be randomly chosen to stay on guard duty to watch this compound and protecting the Javelins and Watchtower. Have Lantern fly the rest to their homes and the rest of you can come to the cave from the batwing exit," stated Batman to Superman before turning towards the batmobile.

"Batman wait," said Zatanna following him, "well since I'm in Gotham and it's getting really late and I'm pretty sure Alfred already made dinner. I'm coming with you."

She received silence in return. "Cool that's a yes," added Zatanna before entering the batmobile with Batman.

Superman assigned guard duty and Green Lantern handled transportation for the remaining league members. The founders then took to the air heading for the Manor.


End file.
